His Life
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 2 ! RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary = Shikamaru adalah seorang cowok biasa-biasa saja dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa juga. Hidup sendirian di Konoha Town untuk melanjutkan study kuliahnya di Konoha University, banyak sekali hal-hal yang tengah dilaluinya di kota kecil ini. bagaimanakah selanjutnya?**

***ketahuan gak pandai buat summary* =='**

**Disclaimer = Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, How about Shikamaru? Milik saiia donk pastinya**

***plak* **

**Pairing = Chapter 1 **** Shikamaru x Ino**

**Rated = M,, **

**Warning = OOC, AU, keabalan, kegajean, kegilaan, aneh, freak (?)**

ENJOYED :D

Cuaca malam ini mendung, tak nampak satupun bintang di langit Konoha Town, namun tak seperti suasana hati Ino saat ini, dia tengah gembira karena akan jalan dengan Shikamaru hari ini. Di berdandan selama mungkin tak lain untuk membuat Shikamaru menyukainya. Selama mereka mengenal, Shikamaru hanya bersikap biasa saja padanya, tapi entah kenapa timbul rasa suka yang amat sangat pada Shikamaru. Mungkin karena setiap hari bertemu tanpa sadar, Ino merasakan perasaan lain pada cowok dengan rambut yang selalu di kuncir itu.

Dengan begini, pasti Shikamaru akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, senyuman aneh tersungging di bibir kecilnya. Tapi, mungkinkah dia suka padaku? Apakah dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan padanya? Bagaimana jika tidak. Bagaimana jika dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, bagaimana jika dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik dari teman baiknya?

Ino menghembuskan napas, mencoba melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya bimbang dengan mengumbar senyum manis di depan cermin. Ino sengaja memilih dresscode berbahan dasar kain pendek berwarna keunguan dengan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan hotpants berwarna coklat bermotif kotak-kotak khas skotlandia yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang nan mulus itu. Dia tak henti-henti berkaca, memandang tubuhnya yang indah di cermin dengan badan yang proporsional, mata berwarna biru muda dengan kulit putih yang indah benar-benar hampir sempurna. Itu semua membuatnya lebih yakin bahwa dia akan memperoleh cinta dari Shikamaru.

Dia meninggalkan kamarnya dengan perasaan bangga akan diri sendiri, dia berjalan perlahan menuju ruang keluarga. Tampak ayah tengah menikmati tayangan sepak bola yang tengah di tontonnya. Ino memandangi ayahnya kemudian menghampiri lalu mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Pa, aku mau keluar dulu. Mau jalan." Pamit Ino. Papanya mengangguk pelan, pertanda dia diizinkan untuk pergi. Ino bergegas menuju garasi lalu mengambil mobil jaguar merahnya.

Mobil dan kendaraan lain berlalu lalang di tengah kebisingan Konoha Town, wajar saja hari ini adalah malam minggu, saat banyak orang menikmati weekend di luar rumah. Sejenak melupakan kesibukan yang terjadi di sepanjang minggu ini. Selama perjalanan masuk ke lingkungan kost Shikamaru, tak jarang Ino di goda oleh cowok-cowok lain, entah itu bersiul, mengejar dan berbagai cara lainnya untuk memperoleh perhatian Ino. Ino hanya acuh dan malah memandang mereka yang menggodanya dengan galak.

Shikamaru terlihat memegang handphone miliknya sedari tadi, dia terlihat gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar menengok jam tangannya. Karena capek menunggu, dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Lamunan Shikamaru bubar ketika mendengar deru mobil disusul bunyi klakson yang menyakitkan telinga. Shikamaru segera bangkit lalu menghampiri mobil Ino yang berhenti di depan kostnya.

"Udah siap kak?" Tanya Ino sambil melongokan wajahnya dari jendela mobil.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan berjalan memutari mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Shikamaru duduk di samping Ino lalu mengumbar senyum padanya. Wajah Ino meronah merah, siapa wanita yang merasa biasa saja ketika melihat senyum dari cowok sekeren Shikamaru.

Shikamaru resah, apalagi ketika dia melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Ino, belahan dada Ino terlihat dan pahanya yang mulus Nampak jelas. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ino tahu bahwa Shikamaru tengah memperhatikannya, dan Ino dengan segaja membusungkan dadanya agar terlihat lebih besar.

Shikamaru mengelah napas, cepat-cepat dia melempar pandangan kearah lain. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Sikapnya menjadi sangat canggung.

"terus kita mau jalan kemana?" Tanya Ino manja.

"Terserah kamu aja." Jawab Shikamaru kalem.

Ino tersenyum, dia melarikan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju downtown Konoha. Mereka menuju Konoha Town Square, pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota itu. Ino keluar dari mobilnya disusul Shikamaru yang nampak gelisah dan kikuk. Ino langsung menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dan Ino terlihat bangga sekali.

Wajar saja, Shikamaru Nara adalah salah satu cowok berwajah keren di Konoha University, wajahnya yang cool di dukung dengan otaknya yang encer membuat semua wanita tergila-gila pada dirinya, tak terkecuali Ino.

"Kita nonton film aja yah kak." Seru Ino.

Ino dan Shikamaru bergegas untuk membeli karcis, antrian malam ini cukup panjang, karena kebetulan film yang mau mereka tonton adalah film box office.

Tidak lupa mereka membeli popcorn ukuran besar serta minuman. Karena masih agak lama mereka mengobrol sebentar, dan Ino terlihat begitu manja bersandar pada Shikamaru yang tampak segan.

"aku gak lihat Sasuke di kost. Dia kemana?" Tanya Ino memecah kesunyian.

"lagi ke rumah ceweknya kali."

"enak yah punya pacar, hmm,, btw, kak Shika punya pacar gak?" Tanya Ino dengan genit dan manja, dia mulai berani mencubit-cubit badan Shikamaru. Shikmaru yang kaget lantas melirik kanan kiri saking malunya.

"aku takut jatuh cinta."

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, "takut jatuh cinta, kenapa? di jodohin ama orang tua yah?"

"tidak."

"takut patah hati."

"hmm, tidak."

"Terus apa dong?"

"Takut salah pilih, aku takut kalau cewek yang aku suka gak suka sama aku, terus aku di tinggalin.

"jadi, takut dihianati?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"begitulah."

Perasaan sejuk menjalar di tubuh Ino, bagaimana tidak. Shikamaru mulai terbuka pada dirinya. Dia semakin yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan memperoleh balasan cinta dari Shikamaru, dan segalanya sudah di persiapkan. Ino bahkan takkan segan untuk melepas virginity-nya pada Shikamaru kalau memang perlu.

Ino tersenyum saat duduk di tempat duduk mereka di bioskop, row A, di bagian belakang, sudut kiri merapat dengan dinding, sangat strategis. Dia sangat senang mendapatkan tempat duduk seperti itu, sebab dia sudah berharap agar bisa mendapatkan karcis di row A seperti ketika dia nonton bersama Kiba dua bulan yang lalu. Dimana Kiba begitu agresif meremas, mengelus serta memainkan dirinya, hingga waktu itu hampir saja Ino menyerahkan segalanya pada Kiba begitu pulang dari nonton. Tapi karena waktu itu mereka pulang bersama Neji dan Hinata, maka kejadian itu tak terjadi dan juga waktu itu Ino sedang datang bulan.

Dan kini, malam ini dia bersama Shikamaru, cowok idamannya. Kali ini, Ino-lah yang lebih agresif dan berani. Karena Shikamaru hanya memanganggap Ino sebagai adik tingkatnya dan teman biasa, dia tidak segera memberikan reaksi begitu film mulai dan teater mulai gelap. Tangan Ino seperti ada yang menyuruh bergerak lantas menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk ditaruh di pahanya, hingga tangan Shikmaru langsung menyentuh kulit paha Ino yang masih padat itu. Tapi tangan Shikmaru tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ino yang kesal, kemudian berbisik pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kak? Kenapa cuma diam aja, apa kakak gak suka ama aku?" suaranya perlahan memelas, membuat Shikamaru jadi bingung.

"bukan begitu Ino. Tapi aku…" Shikamaru tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena kini tangan Ino bukan lagi mengusap pahanya tapi dia mulai meremas dengan lincah, sedangkan satu tangannya membawa tangan Shikamaru untuk memainkan pangkal pahanya dengan jari-jarinya. Shikamaru yang tadinya tidak menuruti lantas akhirnya tidak tahan juga dengan rangsangan Ino yang dasyat itu. Mulailah jari-jari Shikamaru bereaksi. Dan Ino mendesah merasakan kenikmatan.

Ino mencium Shikamaru dengan ciuman mautnya. Shikamaru jadi terangsang dan membalas ciuman itu.

Ino memekik perlahan dan menggelinjang nikmat. Mereka berdua seakan tak ingin dilepas—saling sedot dan saling melumat satu dengan yang lain.

"Kak, sudah.. nanti kita lanjutkan dirumah…" suara Ino seakan hampir tak terdengar. Shikamaru sendiri mulai sadar ketika bibir mereka lepas. Keringat mereka Nampak membasahi wajah masing-masing. Ino yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang menderah dirinya kemudian menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Shikamaru yang menatap ke layar karena film tengah berlangsung seru.

Begitu film selesai, mereka cepat-cepat bangkit dan keluar sebelum lampu-lampu teater kembali menyala. Shikamaru menuntun Ino keluar dari bioskop.

_Continue to chapter 2_

**Author Note**

Fict pertamax di fandom Naruto.. hhoohohoho

Saiia msih baru di fandom ini, jadi buat para senior-senior mohon bantuannya (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

His Life ~CHAPTER 2~

Pairing : Shikamaru x Ino

Rated : M

Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s),

Do not flame about the pairing!

Enjoy

Dan dalam mobil, Ino langsung duduk di belakang stir dan tanpa banyak bicara Ino melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju luar kota Konoha. Shikamaru yang kaget lantas meminta Ino untuk membatalkan niatnya.

"hei. Aku mau dibawah kemana? Apa kata ayahmu nanti, pasti kau akan dimarahinya." Kata Shikamaru kuatir dan cemas.

Ino tersenyum lembut, "tenang saja kak. Kita akan pergi ngga jauh-jauh amat kok." Jawabnya pasti.

Shikamaru menghempaskan kepalanya di bangku dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi. Jika dia menolak dan bersikap takut kalau Ino nekad berbuat seperti ini, dia akan membuat hati gadis itu kecewa. Dan lagi dia masih merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya ciuman waktu mereka di bioskop—mengasyikan. Sama dengannya, Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya pelukan Shikamaru nanti. Keduanya nampak diam beberapa saat.

"sepertinya kau sudah biasa melakukannya yah, Ino." tanya Shikamaru sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"tidak. Ini pertama kali!" jawab Ino tegas. Shikamaru kaget lantas melotot dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri dengan menggaruk-garukkan kulit kepalanya.

"kak Shika, semua ini aku lakukan demi cintaku pada kakak. Aku ngga mau kak Shika digaet cewek lain. Aku ingin kakak karena aku mencintai kakak. Tolong kakak dapat mengerti keadaanku sekarang." Kata Ino bagai seorang wanita dewasa, kata-katanya sangat bertentangan dengan umurnya yang baru delapanbelas tahun. Wajahnya yang baby face itu tak menampakan kalau dia adalah gadis yang mempunyai daya seksual yang tinggi.

Dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh lima menit, mereka telah tiba di villa milik keluarga Ino.

"ayo kak. Kita turun." Ajak Ino sambil melepaskan safety belt-nya. Shikamaru pun keluar dari mobil dengan digandeng Ino mesra. Shikamaru agak terperanjat melihat villa yang ada di depannya itu. Tidak begitu besar namun bernuansa lux, dua lantai, dan bermodel minimalis—rumah modern jaman sekarang.

Dengan cepat Ino membuka pintu villanya itu lalu membawa Shikamaru ke lantai dua—di sebuah kamar yang ada di sudut lantai itu.

Kehangatan dan kenikmatan akhirnya tengah melanda mereka berdua. Ino mencium Shikamaru dengan bergairah, Shikamaru pun membalas dengan hangat.

Ino meraih tangan Shikamaru untuk memegang kedua payudaranya. Shikamaru langsung bereaksi, mengelus, dan meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Ino yang kesesakkan napasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya terasa panas—terbakar gairahnya. Badannya menggelinjang menahan kegelian serta kenikmatan yang menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

"ahh.. kak Shika.. jangan siksa aku…" bisik Ino dengan suara terputus sambil mengerang. Shikamaru terhenyak. Suara Ino membuat dirinya bergairah. Serak, terpatah-patah, dan menikmatkan. Inilah daaya rangsangan yang paling hebat dari gadis itu, pikirnya. Kini Shikamaru tahu bahwa Ino adalah gadis yang gampang menyerah dalam cumbuan laki-laki.

Shikamaru termangu. Sepercik kesadaran lantas menghinggapi dirinya. Tak boleh dia melakukan perbuatan itu pada gadis seperti Ino. Gadis yang bukanlah pacarnya, apa lagi Ino masih virgin. Lebih dari itu, dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada gadis manis berwajah baby face itu. Inilah yang mengherankan seluruh teman-teman Shikamaru—Sasuke, Naruto maupun Chouji. Ino Yamanaka itu menjadi rebutan teman-teman sekolahnya di Konoha High School, tempat Ino bersekolah. Cantik, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tidak bodoh dalam pelajaran di sekolah. Cowok-cowok lain yang melihat Ino pasti langsung mendekati dan merayu sebisa mereka agar Ino mau di ajak kencan. Namun hanya satu orang yang telah mendapatkan cintanya. Inuzuka Kiba, dia sempat berpacaran dengan Ino selamat dua bulan setengah. Namun akhirnya putus karena Kiba terlalu ceroboh dan main dengan gadis lain. Itulah yang membuat Ino marah dan tidak mau mengenal Kiba.

Sebisa mungkin, Shikamaru mempertahankan diri supaya tidak terjerumus dalam cengkeraman gairah yang terus menerus membujuknya. Tapi Ino yang sudah tidak dapat menahan diri dalam puncak nafsunya terus membujuk Shikamaru. Dia terus dan terus merangsang kembali gairah Shikamaru dengan sebisanya. Dan kini, seperti ada yang dua tangan kokoh yang membuat tubuh Ino merunduk lalu memasukan alat kelamin Shikamaru kedalam mulutnya. Dia mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Shikamaru memejamkan mata menahan nikmat. Tapi tiba-tiba, Shikamaru menarik lembut kepala Ino untuk naik ke atas dan merangkulnya.

"tidak Ino.. jangan kau lakukan itu… tidak boleh.. maafkan aku Ino."

Ino terkejut dengan kata-kata Shikamaru itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudia menatap wajah Shikamaru yang masih berkeringat itu.

"kenapa kak.. ayolah.. tunggu apa lagi. Aku rela kok."

Shikamaru memandangi mata biru Ino nanar, sorot mataya penuh rasa iba dan kasihan. Dia lantas memegang kedua pipi ino yang kemerahan.

"tidak Ino.. tidak. Kita tidak boleh..." sahutnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Ino. Ino ternganga, wajahnya penuh kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

"kenapa kak.. kenapa?" tanya Ino kecewa

"belum saatnya Ino. aku belum ingin melakukannya denganmu."

"oh. Sekarang aku tahu, kak Shika ngga suka padaku dan cuma kasihan padaku kan." Kata Ino memelas.

Shikamaru memeluk Ino dan berkata seakan dia benar mencintai gadis itu, "tidak Ino… maksudku, kita mungkin bisa melakukannya di kesempatan lain, tidak sekarang. Aku belum ingin mengambil hakmu. Mengambil hal yang paling berharga dari dirimu. Kau mengerti?" kata Shikamaru lembut sambil mengusap rambut Ino. walaupun dalam hatinya dia merasa tak karuan. Shikamaru berpikir jika suatu saat nanti Ino akan terus menagihnya. Ah… itu urusan nanti. Kata Shikamaru pada dirinya.

Ino menatap Shikamaru nanar, lalu perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia bangga dan salut akan kesadaran Shikamaru. Ino sangat tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru bisa bertahan melawan nafsunya, padahal Ino sudah pasrah.

"apa aku bisa pegang kata-kata kakak?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan merunduk kemudian mencium kening Ino dengan lembut. Shikamaru menatap wajah Ino yang manis dan lembut, dia merasa kasihan jika gadis secantik Ino akan jatuh pada lelaki yang hanya ingin menggeluti dan menikmati kecantikan dan kemulusan tubuh Ino lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Shikamaru tak ingin itu semua terjadi pada Ino walaupun dia tidak bermaksud menjadikannya pacar, karena dia sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu.

Suara dering jam beker berbunyi nyaring memenuhi sebuah kamar berukuran 3x4 meter itu, kamar Shikamaru di tempat kostnya. Jam beker itu memecah kesunyian kamar Shikamaru lalu kemudian membangunkannya dari _futon _yang ditidurinya secara menganggetkan

Shikamaru nampak masih mengantuk, dia mengusap-usap matanya lalu menggeliat dan menguap lebar.

"jam beker sialan." Umpatnya sambil menekan jam beker itu. Shikamaru yang kesal lantas ingin membanting jam bekernya. Tapi niatnya tidak dilaksanakannya karena tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara-suara orang yang tengah bercakap secara samar-samar di telinganya.

Seorang wanita tengah bercakap dengan seorang pria semakin jelas terdengar dari jendela kamarnya.

"aku tidak akan keberatan melakukan semua ini. Tidak ada gunanya kan jika hanya terus mengeluh? Aku sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama denganmu."

Pembicaraan itu membuat Shikamaru penasaran. Nada suara wanita itu terdengar lembut namun tegas. Segera dia meletakkan jam beker ke tempatnya semula, lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Shikamaru melihat wanita yang pernah dia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepat pada saat dan waktu seperti ini. Yah, jam setengah tujuh pagi setelah jam bekernya selesai berdering.

Dan entah kenapa, kehadiran wanita itu membangkitkan rasa penasaran yang aneh pada dirinya. Mungkin disebabkan wanita itu cantik? Anggun? Atau karena bentuk tubuhnya yang indah ditambah setiap kali Shikamaru melihat wanita itu, rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat dengan ala kadarnya? Atau karena lehernya yang jenjang amat memesona itu?

Wanita itu mengenakan baju berwarna cream dengan rok panjang selutut di balut kemeja putih yang panjang, umurnya kira-kira antara duapuluh lima sampai tiga puluh lima tahun—mungkin lebih. Badannya tegak dan proporsional.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang masih mengawasi dari jendela kamarnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Jantung Shikamaru jadi berdetak keras, sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat, wajahnya memanas. Dia salah tingkah.

Namun wanita itu segera berpaling lalu mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki seorang pria paruh baya dan membantu pria itu masuk kedalam mobil bermodel SUV.


End file.
